The Night
by Chocoville
Summary: Okay... I did this ages ago and never got to finish it so hopefully it'll motivate moi. Its nothing like the books but you know- all characters are made up/ their names are changed so i own the copyrights here ;


It was midnight and nothing was stirring, apart from a few flickers in the shadows, well this was a normal night for the girl who was siting in the darkest corner of the street. There was something different about her, she did not quite fit in to the rest of this nightmarish world and looked similar to her, but I can not remember who. It was only when she turned that I saw that her face was split in half and something I could not register was entering the crack. Then I realised I was starring into my mothers face, the words she was muttering were evil spells used by the family magician thousend of years ago to bring their universe closer for it to be able to pass. Dad and Mickey were laying on the floor, looking as if they were sleeping but with their eyes were pulled out and their stomachs split in half with all the guts streaming out. I wasn't suprised by that, and then dad called me and said "Everything is ready, he is on his way, he will help you... to die, have no fear, he's not to be killed. We will protect him from you with our last breaths, as we have before, only this time the breaths will take us to somewhere worst them this. He's the master of our souls so die quietly and give us no more suffering!!" Something human shaped stepped into the room from nowhere, and Mickey screamed "No! Wake up; I know you can do this!" and them my vision blurred and the last thing I heard was a terrible scream of pain, coming from Mickey. I knew it was my turn to die. I did not wake up, no, an energy unknown to me before, but somehow recognized, seeped through my body and took me to the next horror, and to the next, and the next, but as the nightmares went on the pain just got worse and worse and worse, so eventually it woke me up, to protect my mind from being ripped to pieces by it. The house was quiet and empty, but I noticed a few things being wrong, dad's study was open and there was muttering behind it.

"Do you know what the boy saw?" said a soft female voice,

"It must be hard for him, he saw the deaths of his parents!!" a woman exclaimed in a shocked tone.

"Yes, but what was he running away from?"

"More like how did he do it with a broken arm, a leg, oh and let us not forget he has also been hit on his head and is still alive, uncontious next door!!!" I imagined the man this harsh voice belonged to and shivered.

"At least we got here in time to stop him waking up the entire neighbourhood!"

"Ashley what did you do to him before we arived?"

"I could not touch the boy so I examined and closed the portal, measured the amout of energy, there was a demon lord here and I could fell at least one of his folowers, we need to get them informed, I couldn't face them before, and I think Maclean should help us with the boy," the second voice switched to a report mode.

"Why do we need Maclean?"

"I could feel gigantic energy from him before he fell uncontious, but after there was nothing, as if it was all sucked out of him, all at once, I suspect he might be strong enough to shield it too deep for it not to be recognized by anyone, even a magical creature. But his tricks can't be strong enough to go past Mclean; he is the strongest of us all!" I was sure this was Ashley, but what was she talking about? What energy? And who is this Mclean person?!

"We should not let Maclean get involved, now somebody better go and check on the boy."

This was definitively my cue to leave, I sprinted upstairs and lay down just in time, Ashley came into the room and seemed shocked to see me awake, I'm sure I don't look like such a pussy! I managed to use some of the new energy to get myself into a fit state so I no longer looked like after a battle for my life. I hid the energy before she came into the room so that she would not know that it exists at this moment. She came up to my seat and sat down on the sofa next to me, I could feel her relax when she discovered none of the misteric energy, she started talking to me but I was too deep in throught to anwser. In the end, when the rest came in I started to talk, it turned out that the man with a fierce voice was small and mouse looking. Those people asked me all sorts of questions which I could not understand. It all came back to me when they started to ask about the demon, my parent's deaths, my narrow escape from it, and Mickey's face as he shouted my name... I can't live with it, I want to die... but not to be murdered like Mickey... and mum... and dad... I already miss them!!... Why did it happen to me...? I hate the world ... and myself for being so useless... I couldn't help them... and the weird energy... it fells as if it was always there... at least Cathy suvived, she's the only one I have... Cathy I so want to talk with you... there's so much we need to talk about... Why am I so useless! I'm scared, I don't understand this weird power... and what are those people talking about... I think it's time to concentrate.

The school phoned, but I am not going to anwser, and I will not let them anwser it. Those people still can't explain how they found me... and how come they came in the hardest moment, why did they stop me from dieing? I want to die, for Mickey to be with me, well... at least Cathy stayed. Cathy is the only one I can realy talk to about the night when... it happened. She is the closest person I have left, and I'm sure she can help me better than them. I better explain who "they" are, they call themselfs peace keepers and came to my house right after it happened, now their trying to get me to tell them about the night and sort me out before the police psyhiatrists get their hands on me, but I can't talk about it to complite strangers, even under their threats of what could happen to me, nothing can be worst then this- those things might have worked before the night but that time s long gone. I have no idea what's happening to me, all of me has became numb, all I can feel is the great pain- but I have no idea what is causing it, it's nothing like the pain of a broken leg- this pain is inside of me and it can not be stopped, it will never weaken: I'm sure of this. I just walk round like a zombie, not careing for anything apart from the grief, why did Mickey have to take my place and die, why did he die in my place... I want to die... What is living worth when most of me is dead anyway, it has died the night they disappeared from my life; forever. Why was the energy not there when it could have saved them… why did it only appear later when there was nothing to live for left! It was because of your fear for it. No! This is all a lie, I was just... I didn't know how to... why, oh why am I such a coward... Why did my selfishness have to do it to them all… is it really my fault that their all... gone, I have to face this throught. Am I going mad? Why am I talking to myself? But I'm sure the voice answering all those questions is not in my head, it comes from somewhere below, somewhere which has… died… alongside them… so what is it?... Mum, dad, I can't stand this anymore. At that night it took everything worth living for from me... maybe the blanket can act as a rope, there's a small loop on the ceiling... no, I can't do it here, there's always someone standing guard at the door... Wait, I never see anyone... "So why they don't let you to leave the door open, or fully close it durning the night?" answered the small voice from the dead place.

I needed to find out what was going on here as quickly as possible, before it's too late. I already know their weakest link, Ashley. I feel as if I'm about to walk into a dragons cave but it's my only choice. Okay, here we go.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why did you decide to speak, after so many months of silence? We were really worried about you!" only the last sentence showed her real feelings, she seemed as calculated as the others except of her emotional outbursts, her real weakness was herself, just like my cowardice, well it's too late to back away now.

"I didn't feel like it at the time" I started the conversation attempting a casual tone, "I guess I kind of got bored of the silence." I shrugged my shoulders.

"We found your Uncle Sam, and he's willing to take you as soon as we're done."

"Done with what?" She seemed so reluctant to answer, "Don't you think I deserve the truth after what happened to me?" just don't think of that night, I screamed internally with all my will.

"We just need you to answer a few of our questions, their all about the night when we found you, you know, the night your parents... died." At least she attempted delicacy, but this couldn't stop me from shuddering. She seemed not to notice, good. They can't know your weaknesses. This voice was getting more and more painful by the second, and seemed to realize it. Was I becoming a masochist? If so I would very soon be a dead masochist. I needed to stop her from realizing that I have been conscious of my surroundings for such a long time. How should I start? "Do you want to tell me your name first, just so I know what to call you?"

"My name is Ashley, but I'm not the only one here. My friends and me, we were waiting for you to wake up from your… thoughts. "

Of curse, their all waiting in the dining room to start interrogating me, I through but all I said was "You know I don't feel ready yet to talk about… then." I didn't even have to fake the hesitation, it's not like I'm lying about something important- I sent to my parents, whenever they are they would not be happy with the way I misshaped the truth.

"Do you remember any of it?" her tone softened, it was so easy to fool her.

Even if they tortured me I would never tell them any of it, I just couldn't trust them- except from Ashley, why did the masochistic voice keep cutting deeper and deeper "The pain will go when you stop holding on to it", again the great wisdom of the scary place. But Ashley was not a safe place for information, as long as she was here they controlled her, and they can't be let to control me. I realized that I fallen silent and needed to come up with an answer quickly. "I know it all, but it hurts too much to remember." This whisper just slipped out, it had nothing to do with my thinking but I knew it was the truth- I had to stick as close to the truth as possible with the psychological stuff. All she did was nod, but it was such a reassuring movement… She did not try to force the story out of me, she just nodded. I realized that the pain soothed every time she showed that she cared. So this was why I had to trust her, she went through something which caused a similar pain and I knew she was the only one who could help me to live with it, her and the small voice which came from mine… from mine… heart.

"I understand, do me a favor and do not let the others know that you are back with us. They would never let you go without telling them every single detail. They just don't understand."

"Okay, I trust you on this one." And on all the other things, I added to myself.

went over the top, and she expects me to tell her the details of... get over it, call it the true name... but which name is real?... You know it... it's the night of your parent's death. I couldn't stop the tears from pearling in my eyes, at least Ashley left, if they see me crying what their think of me! I have to get myself to gether NOW! I miss you Mickey, I need you now, I hope you forgive me all the names I called you after the incident with smoking, I didn't mean them, none of them are real. Mickey I want you to come back... if only I could have a cuddle with you!!!...Why all this is happening to me, not to some other, older girl... I can't stand the life on my own... I want to die... someone, please, end this nightmaire and ... and... kill me.... or I'll do it myself!...did you hear... I'll kill myself!... Where is the one who did all this to me... where... where... where!... I'll kill you with my own hands... say hello to death!...

Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey.... Mickey.... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey... Mickey....

"I would't mess round with you like the others, your destination is to become a vampire lord, for who we waited for so many year."her voice as cold as steel and emotionless, "not that i have too much of hope spare for you"

"But, what did I do to be the chosen one, I never wanted to be a killer!"

"Vampires are not killers, we are creatures of the nightfall"

"No, you only dry your victims of blood"

"We do not do that, we only drink an unnoticable bit of the blood. Some think it as a honour to have their blood drunk from them by us, at least we are better than the deamons."

"What are the deamons?"

"We have no time for that, we must hurry to get you to the grand master!... We must hurry,"

"But what do you want from me," I felt the tears red hot in my eyes "I don't understand.... it's imposible.. the others could not have died!"

"You know more than you show, young but so cruel, now...you need to tell me what you know!"

"I don't know what your talking about!"

"O yes you do"

I startet to slowly back away from this monster, but he was too quick. Ouch, my head... where am I... why is it so light here... what happened. I heard a thuder of his ginormous feet, and, suddenly it all came back to me, the rush of emotions... I wanted to cry, but couldn't... their death has left me cold to any human emotions... I can't cry since they went out of my life... and they took Cathy... Mickey, ... I realy want to die. Please take me to where you are, I don't want to live if I have to do it alone... without you.

"Do not lie to me again!"

"I swear on my life I never lied to you, you monster." why, oh why wouldn't the tears come "Where am I!"

"Just a little suprise, well... there would be some terror as well, but nowhere near as much if you'd feel if you don't tell me the truth. What do you know!!" Doesn't he realize he already terrifies me?I have no one left, nothing to loose, but, how do I know this, he hasen't mentioned anyone I know?

"You monster! I haven't a clue what your talking about! Let me go, please. I want to see mum, to die. Why can't you just end it for me! Is it too much to ask of you! I do not know of what you're talking."

"I trust you... those are probably your powers showing, I'm sorry for being a litle harsh with you"

"A little! You must be joiking! If this is what you call a little, I'm too scared what harsh means to you!"

"I'm sorry! What I did was to keep my clan safe from harm!"

"So now I'm a dangeour to you!" why does all this have to be so confusing, first vampire lord, now some kind of threat to his clan, what even is his clan?

"You must understand, a vampire will do anything to save his clan, especialy if it's roots lay under the ancient mount"

"What?"

"Ancient mount is the sacred place of the vampires, our lords keep piece over the nation from there, and most of us live there. There are a few who prefer not to, we also have Catharians, this clan is our war fighters and protectors."

"Tell me more of those inhuman ways, why don't you."

"We have no time, you need to be enknowledged now, before they come for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Turned into one of us, well into a half vampire, I have no power to fully blood you."

"And what if I say no?"

"I'll have to use force, you as a human have no chance next to me."

Well, this bit was true. The enknowledgement was not as sacred as it sound, he just poured some of his blood into my veins. I have to say, the larger part of me would have said yes anyway. Which kid does not want to be a vampire and fight demons?I must say it was never my life ambition to become one of his kind, but what have I to loose anyway? No friends, no family... I'm a total noone in this world, there is a small, tiny, miniature possibility of my word having matter; of others hearing me out; for me to be an equal with them, not a nothing, not a piece of dust, not a resposibility, not a nail in the coffin, not the weight on their shoulder.


End file.
